


If You'll Have Me

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Past Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Meis and Gueira just want Lio to be happy, but when they stick their noes where they don't belong, they might cause a bigger problem than expected.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia & Gueira & Meis, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 7
Kudos: 190





	If You'll Have Me

“So, what’s the deal?” Lio glanced up from the paperwork he was looking at to see Gueira and Meis standing there.

“About?” Lio asked confused.

“You and Galo.” Gueira replied.

Lio blinked.

“What do you mean?” Lio asked nervously.

Meis rolled his eyes.

“Come on, Boss, we’re not blind. How come you two aren’t dating?” Meis asked.

Lio flushed and looked away.

“What are you talking about?” Lio said hotly.

Gueira and Meis looked at each other.

“Boss, please. People would have to be blind not to see how you two act around each other.” Meis stated.

“Yeah, so why aren’t you boning the big guy into next year?” Gueira leered.

“Gueira!” Meis hissed.

“What!” Gueira snapped.

“Meis, Gueira, enough. Don’t you think we have bigger things to worry about than my love life?” Lio demanded, coming back to himself.

“Boss, you are not seriously going to tell me you haven’t considered it.” Gueira said.

“Like that guy would walk through a burnish fire for you.” Meis pointed out.

Lio huffed and ran a hand through his hair. Admittedly, he understood where they were coming from. Galo and he had been inseparable since the fight and while Lio was focusing on getting the burnish re-established in the city, he did make time to hang out with his very excitable new friend.

Galo had pretty much taken the three of them under his wing and his protection. His team hadn’t been sure at first about having the Mad Burnish living at their fire station, but Galo made a very simple argument.

_ “They are staying because they need our help.” _ Galo stated.

Ignis had just sighed, but agreed and that was the end of that. Over time, the Burning Rescue had gotten used to the three of them and they had become honorary members of the force. Lio smiled a bit when he thought about it. Galo had been the one to present them with their lockers and Burning Rescue gear, excited beyond belief and Lio remembered the warmth that had blossomed in his chest when Galo smiled at him, handing over the Burning Rescue jacket.

“Earth to Boss? Are you in there?” Meis’ voice broke him out of his daydream and he blinked.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Lio asked.

“I said have you even talked to him about it?” Meis asked.

Lio sighed.

“Meis, there is nothing to talk about. We are just friends. That is all.” Lio said.

“Boss, you can’t be serious.” Gueira whined.

“Gueira, enough. Galo has shown no interest in being anything more. Leave it alone.” Lio demanded.

Meis scuffed.

“As if he knows how to ask. Come on, Boss. Just try it.” Meis said.

“No, and that is the end of this discussion. We have more important things to work on.” Lio snapped.

The two pouted and sat down, getting back to work. Lio thought this would be the end of it, but the two of them were not about to let this go. Their Boss deserved the firefighter with the big heart and they would make sure they got together.

“Galo and Lio?” Aina said when Meis and Gueira went to her for advice.

“Yeah, they’re perfect for each other, don’t you think?” Meis asked.

He saw a flash of hurt in her eyes before she sighed.

“To be honest with you, I know Lucia has tried to ask Galo about it, but he keeps shutting her down too. No idea why. He usually is so open about this kind of stuff.” Aina grumbled.

Meis and Gueira frowned. That didn’t make a lot of sense.

“Is he usually like this about dating?” Gueira asked.

Aina paused and tapped her chin.

“To be honest, I don’t think Galo has ever dated anyone, at least not during his time here. I’ve never heard him talk about dating.” Aina stated.

“You are telling me that guy might be a virgin?” Gueira said in awe.

Meis slammed his elbow into Gueira’s side, making him yelp and fall over.

“Shut up. Not everyone is a ho like you.” Meis replied.

Aina giggled and sat back in her chair.

“I don’t know about that, but you’ve seen Galo. He’s given everything to Burning Rescue; all his time, energy and focus. There’s a good chance he never even thought about dating.” Aina stated.

Meis hummed and rubbed his chin.

“But come on, you would have to be an idiot to miss the clear signs between them and who the fuck am I kidding?” Gueira scrubbed a hand through his hair with a sigh.

Aina sighed.

“Galo is a lot smarter than you think. He probably did realize.” Aina stated.

“Then why do nothing?” Meis asked.

“You’re gonna have to ask him.” Aina shrugged.

So that was what they did. Meis and Gueira find Galo alone in the small gym the station has. He is pumping weights like they are nothing and Meis was sure they are heavier than all three of the Mad Burnish combined.

“Yo, Galo!” Gueira called so not to startle him.

Galo looked up and smiled, placing the bar back before sitting up.

“HEY GUYS!” he yelled.

Meis and Gueira both winced and Galo blinked before reaching up and pulling his headphones out.

“Oops! Sorry about that.” Galo said as he stood up.

He was eyeing them curiously and Meis decided to go right for it.

“Why haven’t you asked Boss out yet?” Meis demanded, arms crossed.

Galo blinked and then flushed deeply.

“W-What! What are you saying, Meis?” Galo stuttered and stumbled over his words, making a lot of hand motions.

“Dude, don’t tell me you’re blind.” Gueira replied.

“B-Blind! About what!” Galo squeaked.

“About you and Boss! I mean, anyone can see it!” Meis demanded.

“Just go for it. Aren’t you the guy that says act first and think later?” Gueira asked.

“Yes, but this is different!” Galo replied.

“How so?” Meis asked.

“Well, I mean, it’s just…” Galo mumbled.

Meis and Gueira crowded around him and Galo really had nowhere to go. He couldn’t back up anymore due to the equipment behind him and they were not about to let him slip past them.

“Come on, man, you’re not a coward. We’ve seen you throw yourself into fires. So what’s the deal?” Gueira demanded.

“You know no one would judge you guys.” Meis stated.

“And if they did, we’d beat the shit out of them!” Gueira said.

“Please do not beat anyone up!” Galo replied.

“I mean, is there something wrong with our Boss?” Gueira suddenly asked.

He seemed angry, as if the very idea that Galo would find something wrong with Lio made his blood boil.

“What! No! Lio’s perfect!” Galo replied.

“Then what is it!” Meis demanded.

“Yeah man, just spit it out already!” Gueira snapped.

“I’M JUST NOT GOOD ENOUGH OK!” Galo roared.

The two blinked, leaning back a bit, startled. Galo was flushed, but his eyes were lowered and his shoulders slumped.

“I mean, he’s perfect and I’m just… not. I can’t compare.” Galo mumbled.

He rubbed the back of his neck, looking embarrassed before he suddenly pushed past both of them and left the room. Meis and Gueira stood there, eyes wide as he disappeared.

“That was… not what I was expecting.” Gueira admitted.

Meis just slapped his forehead.

“Of all the completely idiotic, rude, unconceivable things!” Lio roared as he paced in front of them.

Meis and Gueira winced, heads lowered. They had tried to find Galo after they got their wits together, but Varys had told them Galo had left the station in a hurry. Of course, that’s when Lucia popped her head into the room and gave them a vicious smile. They had no idea she had already sent the video to Lio until he had stormed into the room, looking like he was about to murder them. Varys and Lucia quickly left.

“I told you two to leave it alone! Why couldn’t you just leave it alone!” Lio demanded, stopping in front of them.

His face was flushed with rage and they could see his hands clenched by his sides. They winced.

“We just wanted to help.” Mies muttered.

“How are you helping by cornering Galo in the gym and demanding things of him when he was clearly uncomfortable! I mean, what was wrong with you two!” Lio yelled.

The two said nothing and Lio rubbed his face.

“Look, Galo and I have talked, ok? We did talk about this… thing between us, but Galo asked for time. He said he didn’t want to distract me while there was so much I needed to do. We decided to give it time.” Lio stressed.

The two of them paled. Oh boy.

“Then why didn’t you just say that?” Gueira asked.

“Because what business is it of your’s! My relationships are mine and mine alone! I do not have to go running to you two every time my heart skips a beat!” Lio snapped.

Meis frowned.

“That’s not fair, Boss! We were just worried about you!” Meis said.

“Worried enough that you might have just ruined the one good thing we had going for us!” Lio snarled.

Meis winced. When he put it like that....

“You two are going to apologize. You are going to find Galo and apologize and swear that you will never, ever do what you did today ever again!” Lio demanded hotly.

The two nodded and bolted from the station before realizing… they had no idea where Galo even was.

Two hours later and Gueira whined, head hitting the handlebar of his bike.

“Was this city always so fucking big?” Gueira demanded.

Meis let out a puff of smoke from his cigarette, shaking his head.

“Galo knows this city better than we ever could.” Meis said sadly.

“Which means we might never find him.” Gueira huffed.

“Unless he wanted to be found.” Meis sighed.

Finishing his cigarette, he flicked the butt away and scowled. For such a big guy, Galo sure could hide.

“Let’s take one last ride around and then try his apartment again.” Meis said.

Their bikes roared off and they separated. Meis ended up on the other side of town, close to where the ship landed. As he turned the corner, he slowed down. Galo was standing there, on the street, staring up at the large metal monster in the center of the city.

“I found him! Corner of Fifth and Marcus!” Meis said into his radio.

He pulled over and parked his bike before moving closer.

“Galo… hey.” Meis swallowed when Galo turned to him and gave a small smile.

“Hey, Meis! Sorry about… earlier.” Galo mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

He wasn’t in his gym clothes, so he must have stopped by his apartment to change. Meis had to wonder if he had been there when they stopped by and just ignored their knocks.

“No, no, it’s fine. Sorry about… well interrogating you earlier. It was rude of us and I’m sorry.” Meis said.

Galo nodded and they were quiet for a while.

“Boss told us about you guys talking. We didn’t know beforehand.” Meis stated.

Galo sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“Lio was the one who approached me. He was the one to start it.” Galo said.

Meis raised an eyebrow.

“But you asked for time.” Meis stated.

Galo sighed and nodded, arms crossed.

“I wanted to say yes, I wanted to say yes so badly, but he seemed so tired and I didn’t want this to cause him more stress. I asked for some time, but after a while…” Galo shook his head.

Meis bit his lip before looking at the ship in the distance. The sight of it, even after all this time, made him shiver.

“You said… you weren’t good enough.” Meis started and Galo nodded.

“The more I thought about it, the more I wondered if this was just leftover feelings from Galo De Lion and the more I thought about that, the more I started to worry about what would happen to the burnish and then Burning Rescue and then the city and after that, my brain started to hurt.” Galo admitted.

“I see, but what’s making you believe you aren’t good enough for Boss? We wouldn’t have approached you if we believed that.” Meis asked.

He saw Gueira pull up, but Galo didn’t seem to notice. He continued to just stare at the ship.

“It’s my fault Kray did this. I should have known something was wrong. I should have stopped him earlier. Then maybe then you guys…” He looked at Gueira and Meis and his eyes were so deep and blue.

“What Kray did wasn’t your fault.” Gueira stated.

“Isn’t it? I helped put him in power, I was practically his whole Governor campaign team. I worked tirelessly to get him get into office and even after that, I devoted myself to making sure nothing I did would ever reflect badly on him. If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s mine.” Galo shook his head.

Meis sighed and leaned back against the wall. He was, admittedly, devoted to Lio, but he wasn’t sure he could even begin to understand the absolute commitment Galo had to Kray. Following Lio had been about survival, about trying to stay alive when everything and everyone wanted you dead. Galo had devoted himself to Kray because Kray Foresight was his hero. There was nothing more to it.

“But you didn’t know.” Gueira said.

“But I should have! What did I miss!” Galo scrubbed his hand through his hair and pulled at the blue locks.

Meis and Gueira were quiet and Galo sighed, throwing his head back and letting it hit the wall with a dull thud.

“So you’re scared? Is that it? You know Boss would never use you like that.” Gueira asked.

Galo bit his lip.

“That’s not it. I mean, I don’t even really deserve to be around you guys after all I helped him do. Lio deserves better than Kray’s used toy.” Galo muttered.

Meis actually flinched back. The very idea of Galo being…

“Hey! Don’t talk about yourself like that! You are so much more than Kray could ever understand.” Gueira said angrily.

Galo blinked and looked at him before smiling.

“It’s just hard. Like every time I stay still too long…” Galo trailed off, shaking his head.

Meis and Gueira could understand that. Sometimes it was just easier to work yourself into exhaustion than be haunted by the things you couldn’t change. Meis pulled out his cigarettes before pausing and glancing at Galo. The first time Galo had seen him smoke, Galo had spent the next two hours lecturing Meis on the dangers of smoking. It had been annoying, but Aina had explained that Galo did that with everyone. He believed he was helping. Meis sighed and put them away.

“So now what?” Gueira mumbled.

“I have no idea.” Galo admitted.

They ended up standing there another few minutes before Galo asked if they wanted to grab some pizza. Stopping by the pizzeria, the burnish pizza maker waved at them with delight as Galo, Meis and Gueira sat down.

“So, who sent you guys after me? Ignis? Aina?” Galo asked curiously.

“Boss did. Lucia sent him the video from the gym.” Meis said with a wince.

“Oh…” Galo said.

“Yeah, he was not pleased.” Gueira muttered.

“To be fair, can you blame him? We did put you on the spot.” Meis said quietly.

“It’s really not a big deal. You guys were just concerned.” Galo said as the first pizza was placed on their table.

All three of them dug in with gusto. Galo destroyed half of the pizza himself before another was placed before them.

“Thanks!” he said brightly and the waitress winked.

“No problem, Mr. Hero.” she purred.

Meis and Gueira’s eyebrows shot up. She was clearly flirting, coming back over time and time again just to talk with Galo, but he was clearly not interested. He completely focused on the pizza, replying only when he really needed to. Meis snorted as he watched her get more and more annoyed by his lack of attention.

“So, what are you doing after this?” she asked leaning over.

Galo blinked at her, looking at her face and not the cleavage she was trying so hard to show off.

“Oh, I have to get back to work! Working the night shift tonight.” he said brightly.

Her eye twitched.

“Oh? Are you sure you don’t want to… call out?~” she said, laying a hand on his arm.

Galo stared at her, confused and pulled back.

“Huh? Why would I do that!” Galo replied.

“So you and I can go have a little fun.” she said sweetly.

Galo wiped his mouth and stood up.

“I’m sorry, but my job is more important. Maybe another time.” he replied. 

He put some money down for the bill before leaving. The look on her face was priceless and the two ex-burnish rushed out of the place after Galo, trying to control their snickering. When they got far enough away, Gueira burst out laughing and Galo looked at him funny.

“Why are you laughing?” Galo asked.

“Dude, I cannot believe you blew her off!” Gueira slapped him on the arm.

Galo blinked, confused.

“Blew her off? But I didn’t. I have work tonight, I can’t just call out. We can hang out another time.” Galo replied.

“She was hitting on you, dude! You turned her down so fast!” Meis pointed out.

Galo blinked, a bit startled now.

“Wait, she was?” Galo asked, looking between them.

“You didn’t notice?” Meis asked as Gueira lost his shit, laughing hysterically.

“I thought she was just being nice.” Galo muttered.

“She practically shoved her boobs in your face!” Gueira said.

Galo blushed a bit and rubbed the back of her neck.

“Is that what she was doing? I was worried she had a back problem.” Galo stated.

Gueira was inconsolable at this point. Meis just sighed and rubbed his eyes. Galo pouted, crossing his arms.

“Guys, why are you laughing!” Galo whined.

They were just about to enter the station.

“I’m just amazed, like completely amazed. She was stopping just short of riding your dick in the middle of restaurant.” Gueira snorted.

“Excuse me? What are you going on about?” they looked up to see Lio standing there.

His arms were crossed and his eyes were narrowed. Gueira and Meis swallowed hard, they knew that look. Galo, apparently, did not.

“This waitress at the pizzeria. I just thought she was being nice, but Gueira said she was hitting on me and I turned her down really rudely. I didn’t mean to. Maybe I should go back and apologize.” Galo stated.

If looks could kill, Lio would have murdered all three of them.

“Waitress?” he asked.

“Yeah, we stopped by there for some lunch. I guess she must be new.” Galo stated.

“I see.” Lio said coldly.

He eyed them again.

“I hope you three got everything worked out.” Lio said.

“Yeah, we did!” Galo perked up.

Meis frowned. If he was going to be honest, they really hadn’t worked anything out, but if Galo wanted to pretend everything was fixed, that’s fine. Meis would just have to talk to Lio privately later on. Lio nodded.

“We have to go hand out rations. We’ll be back later on.” Lio stated.

Galo nodded and walked into the station while Lio and the other two left. Lio walked over to his generals and eyed them.

“So would you like to tell me what actually happened?” Lio demanded.

Gueira winced.

“We found Galo by the ship. He was really upset still.” Meis explained.

“I wouldn’t have expected anything different.” Lio started walking and they followed.

“He said a few things that were… concerning.” Meis admitted.

Gueira scowled.

“Understatement of the century there, Meis. He practically called himself Kray’s whore.” Gueira snapped.

Meis winced when Lio stopped, the look on his face was thunderous.

“He did what?” Lio demanded and Gueira swallowed.

“Um… well, you see…” Gueira’s eyes shot to Meis and he sighed.

“I don’t think he meant it like that, but he did admit he wasn’t sure he felt like he deserved to be with you after helping Kray get into power.” Meis stated.

Lio twitched before he started walking again.

“He didn’t know. I don’t know why he won’t accept that as an answer.” Lio grumbled.

“You’ve talked about this with him?” Gueira asked.

Lio sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“More than once. He wasn’t even sure he was allowed to be around the burnish after everything that happened.” Lio stated.

“The burnish love him though. Even the kids.” Meis pointed out.

“Especially the kids. They think he’s the greatest thing.” Gueira agreed.

“Let’s just focus on the task at hand, shall we?” Lio demanded.

Later, after all the rations were handed out, Lio said goodbye to Meis and Guewira before frowning. His feet took him to the place he had been thinking about all day and as he slipped into the station, he was startled by how quiet it was. He found Galo sitting at the monitors, watching the screens.

“Oh, hey Lio!” Galo said when Lio walked over.

“Quiet night?” Lio asked sitting next to him.

“The quiet never lasts long.” Galo shrugged.

Lio looked over at Galo and watched him, staring as the light reflected off his face. Galo blinked when he noticed Lio staring.

“Lio?” Galo called.

“Do you know how great you are?” Lio asked.

Galo flushed and blinked at him, speechless.

“Wh-What’s this all about?” Galo stuttered and Lio huffed.

“You are kind, compassionate, loyal and caring. You have done so much for this city and you don’t even know it.” Lio said simply.

“L-Lio! Stopppp!” Galo whined.

“No, not until I hear you admit it.” Lio said as he stood up.

He walked over and leaned into Galo’s space.

“Your soul burns brightly and you bring warmth wherever you go. You have helped so many people.” Lio stated.

Galo blinked his eyes and looked away.

“But I helped hurt more of them. I mean… I hurt you and Meis and Gueira. I helped Kray get into power. I helped him…” Galo was cut off when Lio grabbed his face.

“Stop saying you helped him! Stop it! You believed in him and he used that! He used you!” Lio growled.

Galo flinched when he said that, eyes darting away.

“You have no idea.” Galo muttered.

Lio felt a chill go down his spine and he let Galo’s face go.

“What do you mean?” Lio asked.

When Galo said nothing, Lio frowned and sat against the monitor.

“Galo, you know whatever Kray did to you isn’t your fault right?” Lio asked slowly.

Galo looked at him and he could see something in those eyes. Something small and lost.

“Even though… I let him?” Galo asked.

Lio let out a slow breath.

“If he took advantage of you, he’s still in the wrong.” Lio stated.

He had had this conversation with so many of the burnish they had pulled from the Freeze Forces base, he had it memorized. He hadn’t expected to have the same conversation with Galo though. Maybe he should have. He held out his hand and Galo glanced at it before taking it. 

“I don’t even know how you can stand to be near me.” Galo said.

“Because, like I said, you are kind and loyal. You have done so much for us, care for us and protected us. Things I could never pay back, no matter how old we get. I just wish you would give me a chance to show you.” Lio stated as he held Galo’s hand.

Galo squeezed back and gave a small smile.

“If you’ll have me.” Galo replied.

They kissed just as the alarm went off. Galo pulled away with a laugh.

“Duty calls.” he said before bounding off.


End file.
